Bulgy
Bulgy is a double-decker bus with an ideological opposition to railways. Biography The Railway Series Bulgy hated railways, and believed that some day they would all be replaced by roads. He even carried a poster on his side telling people to "JOIN THE ANTI-RAIL LEAGUE". His favourite phrase is "Free the roads!" Bulgy tried to steal Duck and Oliver's passengers by pretending to be a railway bus. Bulgy was determined to get the passengers to Tidmouth before Duck, but got stuck under a bridge after attempting to take a short cut. After Duck safely brought his passengers across the bridge and back to their destination, Bulgy's lies were exposed, and soon "nobody would believe his destination boards". Eventually he was turned into a henhouse and placed near the bridge, now nicknamed "Bulgy's Bridge". Thomas & Friends As in the Railway Series, Bulgy attempted to steal Duck and Oliver's passengers. By taking a short cut, he got stuck under a bridge. Eventually he was converted into a henhouse and placed near Bulgy's Bridge. Bulgy was later given a second chance and was brought back to the road to help with passengers while Thomas and Emily needed repairs, but after his driver brought him back to his field for the night after he was restored, the chickens who had lived in him nestled in his luggage racks and caused trouble the following morning. He was then turned into a mobile vegetable stand. Bulgy enjoys his work delivering vegetables, because they do not lay eggs and they never complain. Sometime later, Bulgy was converted back into a passenger bus. When Thomas was making unscheduled stops on his branch line with Bertie's passengers, he was running late with his trains, so Sir Topham Hatt decided to bring in Bulgy to help take care of the extra passengers until Bertie returned from being mended. Despite being brought back to help Bertie with delivering passengers, it was very clear that Bulgy still had a dislike for railways. Once, he accidentally caused a chain reaction that catapulted a bag of soil into a nearby water tower and contaminated the water that Thomas took on. Bulgy was the only one to witness, but instead of telling Thomas not to take it, he decided to use this as an opportunity to take more passengers while the engines became ill and unable to work. Unfortunately, Bulgy took on more than he thought he could handle and eventually broke his axle wheels. The engines were soon well enough to work and much to Bulgy's dismay, he had to be taken to the repair garage by Thomas. Personality Bulgy was a very grumpy, cold-hearted and cynical double-decker bus. He firmly believed that roads were superior to railways, and would occasionally lie to get himself out of trouble. After being restored, he saw the error of his ways and changed his attitude. However, even though he means well and works hard nowadays, he is still against railways, and if the chance comes, he is willing to take advantage of an engine's inability to take passengers even by his own actions - but Sir Topham Hatt keeps a close watch on him and makes sure that he is on his best behaviour. According to the "Character Cube" bonus features of several US DVDs, Bulgy has no scruples and knows how to tell a lie when he is in a tight jam, and is good friends with Diesel. Trivia * Bulgy meet The Wild Kratts (Chris, Martin, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z) in Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends - Unscheduled Stops. * Bulgy appear in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure Series to cause trouble for the steam engines and the ponies to prove that roads are superior to railways and joined'' ''the villains for their evil plans. * Bulgy is also George's partner-in-crime since they're against railways. * Even though Oliver states that he only calls Bulgy such in his debut episode, his nameplates still read Bulgy. * Bulgy and Diesel are apparently good friends. * According to the magazine story, Playbus, Bertie and Bulgy are cousins although it had to be canon in the television series soon enough. * Bulgy is voiced by Colin McFarlane who also voiced Beresford from ''Journey Beyond Sodor ''and Harrison from ''Chuggington, ''making him the first villain to be voiced by Colin McFarlane. * According to SiF, Bulgy was intended to be the main character of one episode in the twenty-first series. This episode, along with seven others, were cancelled to make way for production of the twenty-second series. Rivalry with Bertie Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Bullies Category:Buses Category:Arch rivals Category:Males Category:Thomas & Friends Characters (RWS) Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Villains Category:Cousins Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Citizens of Equesodor Category:Show Off Category:Red Characters Category:Xenophobes Category:Diesel 10's recruits